Another Chance, Another Life
by Horanye
Summary: When a swords purpose has been filled, what happens to them? A reincarnation story AU. KuriMitsu story. Maybe some other minor pairings later.


The flames flickered, the area snapping and crackling as they burned from the fire surrounding the area. Mitsutada felt his throat burning as he tried to breathe, his hand covering his nose and mouth as he limped around trying to find the end to the fire. Nothing but the flickering flames around him, tauntingly lashing out at him as if they were trying to eat him, all he could hear was a low rumble from the fires as if telling him it was the end. He felt a heavy fear in his stomach as this was not the first time that he's been severely burned before.

"...da…" Mitsutada felt as though as he had heard something. His vision had already started to blur. "...ta..da…!" There it was again. Mitsutada looked up to see a male in the distance, he started to feel a bit more reassured since he seemed to be running towards him, screaming his name. He smiled at the male before he felt the pain creep up his body before everything blacked out.

"WAHH!" Mitsutada bolted up from his bed, now at the edge of the bed he lost his balance and fell off. "Ugh…!" He slowly got up onto his knees and rubbed his butt, "..That was so not cool." He frowned a bit, 'That dream again...' He's been having that dream a lot more frequently now and wondered what it meant since he was sure having the same dream more than once was an oddity.

Mitsutada slowly got up and went to get dressed for school, he opened his closet and grabbed what he thought would look 'cool' on him. A white collared button up and a open blazer over dress pants and stared at himself in the mirror for a bit, adjusting his collar, his belt, and fiddling a bit with his pants. "Alright! All spiffed up!" Mitsutada did a quick pose in the mirror to admire himself before grabbing his bag and putting on his boots at the door.

The walk to class was peaceful. He deeply inhaled as he looked at the clear sky. "Mitsu! Wait up Mitsu!~" A girl with long wavy brown hair ran up to him, "It's been so long since I've seen you!" The girl pouted as she latched herself onto his arm. Mitsutada laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head, "Really? I thought I saw you last week Terumi~." He smirked and flicked her forehead, making her cover her forehead with both hands and puff out her cheeks angrily. "Oh! Fine! I won't tell you about the event that's going on campus!" Mitsutada blinked confused, "There's an event?" Terumi only smiled, "Yuuup!~ I'll only forgive you if you go with me~!" Mitsutada laughed softly and nodded, "Sure, sure. Shall we go then?" He laughed loudly and ruffled her hair before looking around for the tents that were usually around when there were events.

They walked to the other side of the school where the lot was littered with tents of all sizes and colors. In the middle of the lot there was a stage with lights, and it seemed they had a karaoke system setup. "Hey, wouldn't it be so cool of me if I sang in front of everyone?" "Or you'd embarrass yourself, I haven't heard you sing before so I can't say.." Terumi scoffed softly and looked away to look at the other tents.

"OH! Look over there Mitsu! That tent, doesn't it look interesting?" Terumi pointed at a dark purple covered canopy tent. "Eh? Let's see… 'Saniwa's love matching and fortune telling'... Sounds interesting but I doubt it actually works." Mitsutada chuckled, amused that that was the booth that caught Terumi's eye.

Terumi pushed Mitsutada towards the tent, "It's not for me idiot, it's for you. I already have a boyfriend. You know this." Terumi seemed insistent on Mitsutada going into the tent. "Alright, I will indulge you if you buy me lunch." Terumi laughed, "If this works someone else might buy you lunch instead~" "Oh my god shut up." Mitsutada snorted, "If it's a date it wouldn't be cool of me if I didn't pay for my date." "Okay Okay Mr. Cool, go inside now." Terumi slapped his back harshly until he went into the tent.

Mitsuda looked around the tent, it was dimly lit with candles and in the middle of the room was a table with a crystal ball. Behind the table sat someone in a hooded robe, covering themselves so their identity wasn't revealed. The person at the table motioned Mitsutada closer with a finger. Mitsutada gulped softly, yeah this wasn't sketchy at ALL. He hesitantly walked over and sat down in front of the person.

"Welcome~ I am the great Saniwa. First off," they held out a hand, "5 bucks. This is a business not a charity." Mitsutada stared at the person in a slight shock before taking a 5 out of his wallet and handing it over to this 'Saniwa.' He knew this wasn't going to work but hey most of these were fundraising for the school and clubs and he was indulging Terumi so he guess it wasn't too much of a waste.

Saniwa started looking into the crystal ball, "The person you are destined to be with is here, here at the event. They will be closer than you expect. This person is your fated one, you have been lovers in a past life." Mitsutada just stared at the person in front of him looking into the crystal ball, he tried to look at the ball but really saw nothing but his own reflection. "You will feel something with this person, listen to your heart and it will tell you who it is." Saniwa finished up and polished the crystal ball. "That is all. I hope you soon meet your fated one."

Mitsutada stood up from his seat with a confused look on his face, wasn't it too coincidental that his 'fated person' was here at the event on campus? He was befuzzled, "Uh, thank you I guess." He started thinking back about his frequent dreams. 'Being surrounded by fire, being afraid, being called out to, and then blacking out. There's the possibility of the person running for me being my lover but even then that person was a blur.' Mitsutada let out an irritated sigh, was he taking this too seriously?

As he was in thought he bumped into a tan male on his way out. "Ah, sorry." The male just grunted and went on in. Mitsutada shrugged at the males attitude and turned and approached Terumi, "Sooooo apparently my 'fated one' is at this event. And closer than I expect-" He gave a bit of a dramatic gasp and covered his gaped mouth with both hands, "Maybe they were referring to you Terumi! Maybe you were my lover in my past life!" Terumi snorted with a quirked brow, placing her hand at her hip, "You're such a dork. Boyfriend remember? Also I'm pretty convinced you like men-" "The term is bisexual Terumi." Mitsutada shook his head, how many times would he have to remind her he was bi and not completely gay. "Oh well, lunch is on you remember?" He casually reminded his friend of her end of the deal. She pouted a bit before grinning with a slight nod, "Hmm~ Okay, I guess you deserve it." Mitsutada smiled sheepishly, "Well I did pay up 5 bucks at the booth to get what I got~" He opened his wallet to show the other how empty it was. Terumi shook her head, "I know you save your money. You never have more than that do you?" She shrugged slightly before pointing to the cafeteria for a moment before dropping her arm and started to walk towards it leading the way towards the building. "Hold it." The tan male from the tent put a hand on Mitsutada's shoulder and pushed him against the wall roughly. Mitsutada stiffened in shock, "H-Hey man, that's not cool! I'm sorry for bumping into you before but-" Mitsutada couldn't finish his sentence and his eyes widened as the tan male leaned in and pressed his lips against his very own.

A few moments passed before the tan male pulled away and broke the kiss, he still had a firm grip on Mitsutada's shoulder. "...You were my lover in our past life." Mitsutada's mouth gaped open, his brain registering what had just happened. "E-Eh...EHHH!?"


End file.
